Shattered Dream Part III
by Rhazhah KetsuekiBara
Summary: With Kaiba's death, shocking new developments unfold in our heroes' lives. Relationships and love are put to the test in this final installment of the thrilling Shattered Dream trilogy. Will true love conquer all, or will only sorrow and misery prevail? Please read and review. Don't like, don't read. Yaoi. Joey.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, and Trin are of my own creation and I own all copyright to them.**

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and sex scenes in later chapters. **

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

** Shattered Dream Part III: Happy Ending At Last?**

* * *

**Chapter I**

Joey slowly came to, sitting up and rubbing his aching head before he opened his eyes and looked around. Once more, he was in a hospital room. Only this time, he had a thick layer of gauze wrapped around his head, and with only a standard IV and monitor hooked up to him. He sighed inwardly, actually growing tired of this becoming a trend in his life. Looking towards the foot of his bed, he saw Yugi dozing gently in a nearby chair, leaning forward so his head was resting on Joey's bed.

Smiling a bit, Joey reached out and gently nudged his friend's shoulder to wake him. As Yugi sleepily looked up at Joey and suddenly appeared wide awake, Joey smiled a bit as he sank back against his pillows. "Hey Yug. So... how'd I wind up in the hospital this time?" the blond asked.

"You hit you head on the sidewalk," Yugi said, watching his friend's face to see if Joey recalled why he'd fallen on the sidewalk.

Joey looked thoughtful for a few moments before worry began to creep into his features. "Last time I woke up in a hospital... I found out that Kaiba and I weren't actually a couple." His eyes widened and he sat up with a jolt. "Where's Darren? Please don't tell me I dreamt him up too..."

Yugi reached out and placed a calming hand on his friend's shoulder. A hand the glinted with a gold wedding band on the ring finger. "Darren's very real Joey, don't worry. You and he are very much a couple. He's just outside right now, talking with the police."

"Police? Why would the police be here?" Joey asked, another frown forming on his face.

"Joey do you recall why you hit your head on the sidewalk?" Yugi asked.

"I remember that I was heading home to Darren's townhouse. I had just passed the Kaiba Corp building... Then I heard a thump behind me... I saw a crowd and pushed my way through... That's when..." His brow furrowed in confusion as more it came back to him. "That's when I saw... Oh god!" He grabbed the bedpan from his nightstand and leaned over it, evacuating his stomach.

When his heaves finally subsided, he wiped bile from his lips with the back of his hand. "Did I really see that? Is Kaiba dead?"

Yugi hung his head and gave a barely perceptible nod after a few minutes. "I'm sorry Joey. He wasn't always the nicest guy, certainly not to you, but he was still one of us from time to time."

Joey was spared from having to point out to Yugi that for a long time, Kaiba was more than that to him as the door to his room opened and Darren swept in, followed by two police officers and a detective.

Darren looked exactly as he had on the day he and Joey had first met. The teal suit, piercings and tattoos hidden, looking utterly perfect. Save of course for the worry and fear etched on his brow and face for his lover. "Joey!" he exclaimed, swiftly approaching the youth's bed and kissing him.

Joey couldn't help but wrap his arms around Darren's neck and moan into the kiss. Despite the agony of the situation, the Atlantean's touch was still able to set him ablaze and make him forget, even if but for a few moments.

It wasn't until a throat cleared that Darren broke the kiss with a growl, turning to look at the detective. "Do you mind? I'm trying to console my lover over what happened," he snapped.

His normally calm demeanor was gone now, and that icy hardness Joey'd only ever seen out of him a few times before was on display. Joey didn't fully know what was about to happen, but unless the detective caught on to Darren's mood, it wouldn't end well.

"My apologies sir," the detective said, pulling out a notepad and flipping through a few pages. "But we need to get the young man's statement and present him with the facts of the case as we know them."

"What case? Seto Kaiba committed suicide, pure and simple. The man is dead, leave it at that," Darren said. He didn't want Joey to have to go through his painful past with the deceased CEO right now.

"This won't take long," came the reply, the detective completely ignoring Darren as he looked at Joey. "For the record, can you state your full name?"

"Joseph Wheeler."

"And what is your relationship with the deceased?"

Joey swallowed and looked at both Darren and Yugi before answering. "We were classmates. A few times in the last couple of years, a bunch of us have helped him out of a few scrapes he'd gotten into. I... fell in love with him, but he didn't want anything to do with me. I haven't heard from him in months until I saw... that..." The blond shuddered and Darren sat on the bed, wrapping a comforting arm around him.

"I see. So your feelings towards Seto Kaiba were unrequited you say? Were you aware that Mr. Kaiba had a look alike of you?"

"Derek? I thought he left Kaiba months ago," Darren cut in.

"If that's the case, then he must have found reason to return to Kaiba," the detective said.

"Why bring him up though? Do you think he's involved in Kaiba's death?" Joey asked.

The detective looked at the two uniformed officers and nodded. One of them stepped forward and handcuffs Joey to the railing of his hospital bed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Darren demanded, shooting to his feet.

The detective looked over his notes as he spoke, not even bothering to glance up at them. "The young man you referred to as Derek was found dead in Kaiba's penthouse atop Kaiba Corp tower. From the look of the body, he'd been severely beaten before being pushed through a glass coffee table. He then bled out from lacerations sustained as a result."

"Oh god," Joey gasped, clasping a hand over his mouth, suddenly feeling sick again.

"We also found a hastily written note in Kaiba's office. In it he apologizes to Mr. Wheeler and says he'll never hurt you again."

"So he wrote a suicide note, I don't see why that means my lover has to be handcuffed."

"I'm getting to that. The way Kaiba wrote the note suggests he was under a great deal of stress, possibly even coerced. It's my belief that Mr. Wheeler found out about this Derek returning to Kaiba's life and grew jealous. Clearly kaiba preferred the look alike to the real thing. Well, by Wheeler's own admission, he loved Kaiba. I believe that grew into an obsession and he either directly or through someone else is responsible for both deaths."

Joey, Yugi, and Darren all stood there with their mouths hanging open in shock. Were they really hearing this right? This detective actually thought Joey had murdered two people.

"And what solid evidence do you have that it proof of this?" Darren asked, his eyes narrowing as he regained his composure. "Because from what I've heard, there isn't even circumstantial evidence, merely a wild, blind accusation. Joey has had no desire for Kaiba for some time, as his moans when I kissed him just now can attest."

The detective shrugged. "An act."

"An act," Darren repeated, his tone unreadable. He pulled out his cell phone and hit a number on speed dial. "Get me the Chief of the Metropolitan Police," he said, stepping out into the hall for a few minutes.

When he returned, he handed the phone to the detective. "The Chief would like a few words with you," he said curtly.

Frowning, the detective took the phone. "Sir? Yes sir, I understand but- No sir, I didn't meant to imply that... Yes sir." His face pale, he handed the phone back to Darren.

"One more thing Chief," the teal haired man said into the phone. "You will be hearing from my lawyers on this matter." He hung up before the chief could reply.

"Uncuff him," the detective said. "I apologize for accusing this young man of such acts. I don't know what pull you have Mr. Darren, but it seems I am no longer on the force."

"I would expect no less for such harassment of an injured man. _You_ will also be hearing from my lawyers. Now get out."

Once the officers and the former detective had left the room, Darren visibly relaxed, the tension in his shoulders easing. He turned back to Joey, who was looking up at him in awe.

"I can't believe you just did that for me," the blond said.

"Of course I did, Joey," Darren said, leaning down and cupping the young man's cheek. "I love you."

He'd said those words so easily. Joey had known how Darren felt about him, and he felt the same way, but neither of them had actually voiced those feelings yet. Joey just hadn't found what felt like the right time to say them. But now... "I love you too, Darren. I love you so much!" He wrapped his arms around Darren's neck again.

The Atlantean smiled and kissed his lover again. He thrust his tongue into Joey's mouth, groaning at the blond's taste. Finally, it looked as those things were going to start going right for them.

* * *

Joey was permitted to go home later that day, and Darren stayed by his side the whole time.

"How's Mokuba holding up?" Joey asked as the private helicopter landed in the back yard of Darren's manor.

Darren sighed a bit as he helped Joey exit the helicopter. "He's handling it about as well as one would expect when someone loses their last living blood relative. And given how close they used to be... It's really taking a toll on him. But Allister's helping him as best he can."

Joey was silent as they approached the doors of the rear patio and moved inside. His mind was swirling with thoughts of Kaiba's death, and just what could have driven him to such an act.

As they headed into the kitchen, they came across Mokuba standing at the counter, sobbing into Allister's abs. The red-headed youth looked at a total loss as to how to console his small lover and looked to Darren for help.

Darren stepped forward after giving Joey's cheek a soothing kiss. He knelt down and gently pulled Mokuba to face him. "Mokuba, I know the pain you feel, losing someone so close to your heart as Seto was. And as much as I hated your brother for the way he treated people and what his company cost me, he deserved to live just as much as anyone on this planet. The loss of him is going to hurt for a long time, and will never truly leave you. But, if you forget the bad times between you and hold only the good memories in your heart, it will lessen."

Joey watched this exchange, taking in every word Darren said as if he were speaking to him as well. More than anyone in the room, the ancient prince well knew the pain of losing a sibling. In fact, of the four people standing there, only Joey still had a sibling left. It made him feel oddly out of place.

He turned to leave, only to be stopped by Serenity appearing in the doorway. A big smile broke out on her face and she rushed to her brother, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Oh Joey! I'm so glad you're OK!" she exclaimed against his chest. "I was so worried when I heard you got put in the hospital again."

"Don't you worry kiddo, I've got too hard a head for a little bump to do me in," Joey assured as Darren came up behind him.

"I'm sure you'd like to catch up with your brother, dear Serenity, but it's been a long day for us all. I think perhaps it'd be best if for tonight at least, we all turn in a bit early," Darren said gently.

She nodded her understanding and gave Joey's cheek a goodnight kiss before sweeping back out of the room.

Darren looked over his shoulder and nodded to Allister and Mokuba before placing a hand on Joey's shoulder and leading him out as well. They ascended the stairs, Joey awfully quiet and Darren just as much so.

When they reached their bedroom, Joey started crying, leaning heavily against Darren. "Joey, what's wrong?" Darren asked, the sound of his lover's sobs wrenching his heart.

"Why?"

"Why what, _imora_?"

"Why did Seto have to die? I tried to kill myself twice for him and I failed both times. He does it once for me and he actually dies! Why didn't I die instead of him?"

Darren was at a loss for words. He could clearly see what the problem was, Joey was suffering survivor's guilt. But what could he say to make him feel better? "Joey..." he began, cupping his lover's chin.

Joey jerked back from the gesture and shook his head. "I... I need to be alone tonight. I'm sorry..." And before Darren could stop him, the blond dashed off to his own bedroom, locking it behind him.

The prince was left out in hall for several minutes, simply staring at the door his lover has disappeared through. Finally, he turned away and entered his room. Leaning against the door, he sighed. "Even dead, you manage to keep him from me you bastard," he grumbled.

* * *

Trin watched the whole affair, invisible to all around him. Ever since Darren had visited his grave, the former Atlantean knight had taken up residence in the manor he'd once called home. Silently, he shook his head at seeing his prince so upset. He'd met Kaiba a few times when he was alive, and he'd never cared for the guy. This wasn't going to be easy to fix, and as a Shade, his aid was going to be limited, but he'd do what he could.

* * *

A few days later, Kaiba's funeral was held in Domino. Despite living in Japan, Kaiba had given instructions to have a Christian funeral. Everyone who knew him was in attendance, some glad to see him finally dead, and some genuinely sad to see that he'd left this world.

When it came time to give eulogies, Yugi came up to the podium first. "Seto Kaiba was one of the bravest people I've ever met. When it came to his company or his brother, there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep either one safe. His death, is honestly a tragic loss for those of us who truly knew him. He wasn't always the nicest person, but his heart was genuinely strong."

Next was Joey. "Once, I was in love with Seto Kaiba. He didn't return my feelings, but that didn't matter to me. The very strength Yugi spoke of was what attracted me to him in the first place. Somewhere along the line, his strength failed him, and the burdens of his life became too much. That's when he... When he..." At this point, Joey was too upset to continue, and Darren came up to lead him back to his seat, a supportive arm around him the whole time.

And lastly, Mokuba came forward to speak about his late brother. "Seto was all I had in this world for a long time. We were orphaned before I was old enough to remember our parents. Seto took care of me while we lived at the orphanage, even force Gozabura to adopt me as well. We had a lot of rough times, sure, what with me being kidnapped every now and then. But no one ever had a better brother. I just wish I could have told him how much I loved him one more time before he passed. Maybe it would have stopped him..."

* * *

As everyone left the funeral, Darren led Joey and their friends to his limo to take them all home. He and Joey were still sleeping in separate bedrooms, despite Darren's every attempt to woo his lover back to his side. Today he wasn't even going to try, deciding Joey was under enough strain at the moment. But before he could get his blond lover into the limo, they were approached by a nondescript man in a somber gray suit.

"Joey Wheeler and Yami Motou?" he asked.

"That's right,"Joey said as Yami poked his head out of the limo at the sound of his name being called.

"I represent Seto Kaiba's estate. Your presence is required at the reading of the will. According to the will, he left both of you something of great importance. Meet me at Kaiba Corp tomorrow at one pm sharp."

As the man walked away, Joey and and Yami looked at each other. What could Seto Kaiba possibly have left them?

* * *

**Author's Note: Here it is, the thrilling conclusion of the Shattered Dream trilogy! Will Darren and Joey be able to mend their relationship even as Joey struggles with regret about not dying for Kaiba as he'd hoped to do so long ago? And what could Kaiba have left our favorite blonde and the ancient Pharaoh? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! As always my loyal fans, reviews are more than welcome, but no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, and Trin are of my own creation and I own all copyright to them.**

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and a sex scene in this chapter. **

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

Joey and Yami sat nervously in the legal office of Kaiba Corp, wondering what exactly they'd been left by Kaiba. Despite the sorrow they felt over his loss, the first thing that had crept into both of their minds had been he was posthumously suing them for some ridiculous reason. Joey found he was not surprised that his mind had gone there, given Kaiba's generally vindictive nature.

When the lawyer ushered them into his inner office, the young men both took seats before the polished mahogany desk that was devoid of any sign that the man had a life outside his job. "Let me get right to the point, gentlemen. Mr. Seto Kaiba left both of you substantial portions of his estate in his will. To Mr. Joey Wheeler, he has bequeathed to you the Kaiba mansion and his duel deck. Additionally, guardianship of Mokuba Kaiba is to be transferred to you immediately."

Joey's eyes widened at this information. "There must be some kind of screw up. Kaiba would never leave all of that to me."

But the lawyer shook his head. "I admit, this is quite surprising, given your history with my late employer. But Mr. Kaiba made several last minute changes to his will in the weeks leading up to his passing."

Joey fell silent at this, sitting back in his seat and trying to let it all sink in.

"And for me?" Yami asked, now thoroughly confused as to what he could possibly getting after Joey's inheritance.

Looking back down at the paperwork before him, the lawyer took a moment to find Yami's name. "To Mr. Yami Motou, Seto Kaiba leaves you... Kaiba Corp."

Both boy dropped their jaws at this. Kaiba Corp?! This place was Seto's pride and joy. Why would he leave it to someone he detested. "Why on earth would he leave me his company? Joey I understand actually. But me..."

"All the will states is that Kaiba felt it would be best left with you due to your experience handling empires. It will take a few more days to draw up all the paperwork, at which time you will be contacted."

As the young men rose to leave, the lawyer handed Joey a letter. "Mr. Kaiba left this in my care, to be given to you upon his death. I do not think he intended for you to receive it for many years though, so do not burden yourself with the idea that he'd been planning this for some time. By all accounts, his death was a sudden impulse on his part."

Joey took the letter from the lawyer but didn't open it. Part of him wanted to, but another part was worried it might cause him him more pain. Kaiba had been so much to him for years now, and for the surly brunette to be dead, it was almost more than he could bear. "Thank you," was all he said as he and Yami left.

* * *

Both young men were deep in thought when they left the Tower, and didn't say anything even as they climbed into Darren's waiting limo. "So how did it go?" Yugi finally asked, trying to break the silence. "You guys are so quiet."

Yami took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "I was given... Kaiba Corp."

"Kaiba Corp?!" Yugi exclaimed, looking out the tinted window to the skyscraper. "You inherited Kaiba Corp?"

The Pharaoh nodded. "According to his will, it was because I have experience running empires. But an ancient civilization flowing with magic is much different from an international corporation."

"I can help you on that front," Darren said. "I've had considerable experience in that field." Turning to his lover, the prince asked, "And what did he give you Joey?"

When the blond didn't answer, he asked again. "Joey?"

The youth still didn't answer. And it wasn't surprising to the Atlantean. Joey hadn't said a word to him since the night he'd come home from the hospital. He was really starting to worry that perhaps, with Kaiba's death, their relationship had died as well.

Finally, it was Yami who answered for his friend. "Joey has inherited Kaiba's mansion, and his duel deck. And guardianship of Mokuba."

Mokuba looked up at the sound of his name. "Me?"

Joey's honeyed gaze turned to the smaller teen and he nodded. "Yeah kiddo. Looks like your big bro felt I was at least good enough to watch out for you," he said with a sad smile.

Darren thought for a few moments on this bit of news. If Joey had Kaiba's house, then with how he was currently acting, he might decide to take Mokuba and move in. Were such a thing to happen, it would be highly unlikely that Darren would ever see the blond again. So it was time to take a bit of a stand in these matters. "If I may make a suggestion. Mokuba, as Joey has been given guardianship of you, perhaps you would not mind me adopting you?"

"Wouldn't that make you my guardian then?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, but I was thinking perhaps both of us could. You already see Joey as family, why not make it official? We'd be more big brothers than parents to you of course. And this way you can simply continue living at my manor in Kyoto. I know you'd probably want to go back to your brother's mansion, but I would not advise such a venture just yet. Believe me when I say the pain would be too great right now, given how your last exchange with Seto was less than pleasant."

Joey, who'd been about to complain that Kaiba'd left him in charge of Mokuba, had relaxed when Darren suggested they both should adopt the youth. The blond looked over at the man who had been so kind to him these past months, had become his lover. Did he still want these things with Darren? They hadn't spoken in days, but Darren didn't seem to be pushing any issues about it. Joey knew the prince liked to give him space to work things out for himself as best he could. He should say something. "But then who's going to take care of Seto's place?" was all he could think of at the moment.

Darren's teal eyes swept over the gathered party in the limo. "Why not Serenity and Rebecca? Given Rebecca's genius, I'm sure she'd make great use of the technologies lying around that mansion. And this would also get Serenity far away from your mother's harshness."

"But shouldn't Yugi and Yami take the mansion since Yami runs Kaiba Corp now?" Joey asked.

"One would think so, but they also have the Kame Game shop to run. And since they live in the apartment above it, I doubt they'd really care to leave it?" he said, aiming the last sentence as a question to the married couple.

"He's right Joey," Yugi said. "There's just no way I could leave the shop. It is where Yami and I first met, after all," he went on, referring to when he first completed the Millenium Puzzle in his bedroom above the shop years before.

"I guess that's alright, then," Joey said, sitting back in his seat.

"Sweet. We get to have mansion all to ourselves," Rebecca grinned. She leaned over and whispered something in Serenity's ear that had her lover blushing beet red.

"That's settled then," Darren said with a nod. "We'll work out all the paperwork and such to get everything squared away and then you girls can move in."

* * *

Later that night Darren and Joey were both ascending the stairs to their bedrooms. As Joey came to his door and began to open it, Darren placed a hand on the door, pushing it closed. "We need to talk Joey. You've been avoiding interacting with me. We haven't spoken in days. I know we only agreed to give this a try between us, but if you're done trying, I at least deserve to know."

Joey sighed and leaned against the door. He'd known this was coming, and honestly, he wasn't sure he knew what to say. "I honestly don't know if I'm done. I can't... I can't think straight these days. I'm just so upset about living through all this and him dying."

He ran a hand through his golden locks. "I just don't know anymore, Darren. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you after you've been so kind to me, but I just... I don't..."

Darren placed a finger against Joey's lips. "I understand Joey. This is hard for you, so much harder than I honestly can grasp. But I am always here for you, _imora_. I love you. No matter your choices, I love you." He leaned in to kiss the younger male, but Joey turned away. Sighing, Darren pulled back. "Good night Joey," he said, retreating to his bedroom.

Locking his door, Darren put his head against the cool wood and sighed. Why was everything he had always taken away from him like this? Aya couldn't be with him because of his brother. And now Joey wouldn't be with him because of Kaiba, maybe. "Leviathan give me strength," he muttered before pushing away from the door and stripping down for bed. As he climbed under the silk sheets, he pulled the pillow Joey used closer to him, just to catch the lingering traces of the youth's scent.

* * *

Joey sank down onto his own bed, not bothering to undress. Rolling onto his side, he looked over at the couch where he and Darren had sat his first night here. Thinking back on it, he vaguely recalled sobbing against the prince at the end of the movie they'd watched. Crying on a guy he barely knew... Had a part of him even then wanted Darren?

Darren and Kaiba, polar opposites when you compared the two. Darren was kind, understanding, and incredible in bed. Kaiba was cold, opinionated, and probably would have been a very selfish lover. Darren put those around him above everything else, Kaiba only concerned himself with business and Mokuba, often in that order.

And while Darren had gone and visited the graves of his two closest friends, Kaiba had been descending into madness. Then there was that Derek kid. Somehow Kaiba had found him again, and as much as he wanted to deny it, Joey knew that something had made Kaiba kill the boy.

He needed to try and work this out with Darren. Yes, he was still upset and guilty over the fact he was still drawing breath and Kaiba wasn't, and on some level he always would be. But Darren confronting him like that made something click in his head, and his heart. Forcing them to talk like that showed Darren really did care. The prince was worried about him, about them.

But this wasn't going to be easy. If he suddenly told Darren he wanted to be with him the way they used to, he might not believe him. As he tried to think of subtle ways to make his decision clear, Joey drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Joey watched as Kaiba warned Yami that slaying the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon would send him plummeting to his death. Now, he wasn't the best duelist in the world, but even from where he was standing, he sincerely doubted that would happen. Sure Kaiba was standing on a parapet, but if Yami took out another of the Dragon's weakened heads, Joey was pretty sure the monster would just fall over, and that would be the end of the match.

Suddenly, everything froze. Nothing was moving in the memory except for Joey. As he looked around, confused, a figure appeared between the two duelists. Wearing only a pair of billowy silk pants, the person had a thick, muscular body. He was tall, nearly seven feet from the look of things.

But it was the face of this stranger that shocked Joey the most. Shoulder length teal hair left to flow and fall about the face. Teal eyes, and a resemblance of features so strong, this could only be one person.

"Trin?" Though Joey'd never seen him, he knew who it was instantly.

"Right in one, kid," the ancient knight said. He strolled over to where Kaiba stood frozen on the parapet, looking him over. "Don't know what you see in this guy. He's attractive I guess, if you like those 'everyone is just a shit stain on my shoe' types."

"He was rough, yeah. But right here, he was willing to sacrifice himself to save his brother," Joey said in defense of his dead crush.

"No he wasn't. He was forcing the other guy to surrender so he could be guaranteed passage into the castle, all because he's too big a coward to ask for help. A man like Kaiba never plays fair in this sort of thing. He knew that if he died, he'd never be able to save his brother. It was a bluff, and your friend fell for it."

"What would you have done in his place?"

Trin shrugged. "I would have beaten the crap out of all of you and taken what I needed by force. But that's just me. Darren... he would have explained the situation, asked for those star chips, then helped you get more before he went into the castle."

"I don't understand, why are you even here? You're dead. And I've never met you before, so how can you be in my dream?"

"Funny thing about being dead, one has a lot of free time on one's hands. And I just couldn't move on until I was sure my prince was happy."

"He is happy. He's got me," Joey snapped, slapping a hand to his chest.

"Ha! You really think I'm falling for that crap? I've never once, in over ten thousand years, ever seen that man actually happy. There's always some weight on his shoulders, some worry behind those eyes. If he really had you, you'd see it every time you looked at him. And from what he told me at the cemetery, you guys were getting close. But then jackass over there went and jumped out a window.

"See, I was considering calling it case closed and moving on, but you got all sullen and withdrawn, like everything you had in the world had just been snatched away." Trin's tone was getting angrier now. "Guess you're one of those folks who can't see the forest because there are too many damn trees in the way. Tell me this kid, name one thing Kaiba did for _you_ that has earned this loyalty from you."

Joey opened his mouth automatically to list all the good Kaiba'd done for him and his friends, but then he paused. Kaiba hadn't ever actually done anything for them. All his actions had been self serving. And often, he got himself into situations that they'd had to pull him out of.

"That's what I thought, nothing. Now just think about everything Darren's done for you and for your friends. I know you've got conflicting feelings about all this crap. You're young, it happens. But I tell you this now, you don't owe Kaiba any loyalty whatsoever. I don't know what happened with him, and I don't care. I merely came here tonight to give you a warning. You hurt my prince and I will make your life an ever living hell."

"I thought you wanted me to make him happy?" Joey asked.

"I do, but you gotta commit to the notion kid. You can't go off and be all conflicted about if you want to be with Darren or not every time something comes up. So tell me Joey, are you going to be in this for the long haul or not? Because if you don't think you can be, you need to tell him when you wake up and spare him the pain of thinking you want to be with him when you really don't."

Joey looked at Trin for a moment. "Why are you so insistent on this? It's gotta be more than just you being his knight." Then it hit him. "You were in love with him weren't you?"

"I was yeah. So was Aya. But Darren was ever the prince about it. Ever the gentleman. He didn't want to choose either of us so the other didn't feel left out. I've given you a lot to think about, so I'll just leave you with this..."

The frozen images around them vanished and were replaced with the night when Joey and Darren had first made love. Without another word, Trin vanished, leaving Joey to dream on and consider what he wanted.

* * *

In Domino, Yugi was having a little crisis of his own. Or at least, he was worrying too much about Yami's new job. He was sitting at the small table they kept in the kitchen, a cup of untouched tea in his hands. "What's wrong, _aibou_?" Yami asked, coming into the kitchen and kissing his husband's forehead gently.

Yugi sighed and pushed his tea away, looking up at the pharaoh. "I'm worried about what Kaiba Corp's going to do to you," he said softly.

Yami frowned a bit and sat on the edge of the table. "What do you mean Yugi?"

"Look at what it did to Kaiba. What if you become like that, too?"

Yami offered a gentle smile to his petite lover. "There's a big difference between me and Kaiba, my love. I was raised from birth to rule a vast desert empire. While Gozabura did teach Kaiba much about running the corporation, Kaiba's own arrogance made him steal the company from his adopted father before he'd learned anything."

"But weren't you just a kid when you took the throne? Kaiba was only twelve when he took over."

"Both true. But in ancient Egypt, it was not uncommon for a ruler to take the throne fairly young. For a youth of Kaiba's age to gain sudden control of an international business that dealt heavily with arms dealing, he simply was not ready for it." Yami reached out and gently cupped Yugi's chin. "I'm not saying I will not be stressed at times. Ruling over anything can be a burden. But my comfort will be knowing I have you to come home to each night, and hold in my arms."

Yugi's eyes watered with feeling as he looked up at his husband. "I love you," he said.

"And I love you. Now come to bed,_aibou_. I have just the thing to take your mind off all this," Yami grinned, gathering the smaller male into his arms.

"You're insatiable," Yugi giggled, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and kissing him as he was carried off.

* * *

A few days later, Joey still hadn't told Darren in any way that he wanted to try and work things out between them. And every day Darren seemed to grow a bit more distant, like he was trying to shield himself from what he felt was inevitable pain. Joey realized he couldn't try and do this subtly at all. He'd just have to come out and do something big. Something Darren couldn't not grasp.

And somehow he knew he was running out of time to get the message across. Ever since that weird dream where Trin had appeared, Joey thought he saw the knight every so often when he looked in the mirror.

He strode into Darren's study, where the prince was working on some important paperwork for his company. Taking a deep breath, Joey gently closed the study door and locked it behind him so they wouldn't be interrupted. Then he drew up to the desk and waited until Darren noticed him standing there.

Darren looked up from his papers, a bit surprised to see Joey standing before his desk. "Joey? Did you need something, _imora_?" he asked, rising to his feet and coming around to Joey's side of the desk.

Reaching up, Joey took Darren's face in his hands and yanked him down to capture his lover's lips. Groaning at the missed taste of Darren's mouth, Joey pulled back after a moment. "I need _you_."

Pushing away from Darren for a moment, Joey swept his arm across the desk, knocking everything to the floor. He bent over at the waist, gripping the far side of the desk with his hands as he looked back at Darren. "Please..." he pleaded softly.

It took Darren a moment to work enough blood back up to his brain to respond. The mere sight of Joey bent over like that, begging was just too much to let him think straight. "O-of course, Joey. Just let me grab some lubricant first..."

"No!" Joey exclaimed, shocking the Atlantean for a moment. "I don't want lube, I don't want to be prepped. Just yank down my pants and fuck me. Please Darren, I want to be punished for how I've treated you lately. Don't hold back. Take me as hard and fast as you want." Joey bit his lip for a moment. "Please... I've been such a bad puppy."

Any lesser man would have come in his pants right then and there. Darren as it was barely managed to hold himself in check. "As you wish Joey," he said. Moving behind his lover, he reached out with slightly trembling hands and yanked the blond's pants down to his knees. With one hand braced against the youth's lower back, Darren unzipped his own jeans, freeing a part of his body that had been aching for his lover for weeks.

The prince took himself firmly in hand and placed the tip of his pulsing, leaking erection at Joey's star. "Are you sure you want it like this?" he asked, not wanting any regrets made in this on Joey's part.

"I'm sure," Joey said with a nod. "Darren... I need it. I'm sorry I've been so distant lately, I just..."

"Shhh," Darren said, placing a finger against Joey's lips. "There will be time for talk later. Right now, let me give you what both our bodies need." Groaning as Joey took that finger into his mouth and began to suck on it, Darren surged his hips forward, sheathing himself in the tight passage of his younger lover.

They both cried out as Darren filled Joey's body. It hadn't been more than a few weeks, but it felt like forever since they'd been like this together. And Darren wasted no time giving the boy time to adjust. As Joey requested, his lover didn't hold back, slamming into him over and over. It was all Joey could do to hold onto the desk and suckle that finger to keep from crying out at the top of his lungs and alerting everyone within earshot as to their activities.

Darren was taking Joey harder than he ever had before. And to his amazement, he was finding he could fully sink himself to the hilt inside Joey's sheath. The feeling and sound of their flesh slapping together quickly built their combined pleasure. Darren leaned over and placed soft kisses on the back of Joey's neck as both men drew to the climax of their pleasure.

As they came, both Darren and Joey threw their heads back and cried out:

"JOEY!"

"KAIBA!"

* * *

**Author's Note: A lot of interesting developments in this new chapter huh? And it looks like Trin is back in the picture, in some capacity any way. I wonder though, how is Darren going to react to Joey screaming out another man's name, his dead rival no less, as he climaxes? You'll just have to wait and see. And of course, as always I ask that if you like the story, please leave a review.**


End file.
